


Дьявольский цикл

by kira_sky



Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV / Points of View, Side Story, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Пастор говорил, что придет время, и я познаю истинное величие богини Имир.
Series: 5LVL — Спецквест (тема «Божественное») на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195646
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Дьявольский цикл

**Author's Note:**

> часть текста основана на ОVA 1 «Атака титанов: Дневник Ильзы»

Я всегда верил… Нет, я всегда _знал_ , что богиня Имир существует. Еще даже до того, как пастор Алим пришел к нам домой и сказал, что хочет взять меня в послушники. Я знал, что когда-то давно Имир положила начало всему нашему роду, что она обладала огромной силой, но в то же время и бесконечной добротой, что она была справедливой, мудрой и милосердной правительницей.

Каждый вечер перед сном я молился в своей маленькой комнатке — сначала вдвоем с матерью, а позже уже сам. Я благодарил Имир за то, что она позволила мне родиться в этом прекрасном мире, за то, что у меня есть родители, хлеб и крыша над головой. За то, что, когда мне страшно, она всегда со мной. Я молился за всех бедных, больных и обездоленных, но больше всего — за тех несчастных, что сбились с пути.

Сам я видел этих людей очень редко и только издали — когда они проезжали по улице верхом на лошадях или в красивых каретах. Но мама рассказывала, что они не нашего племени, что они считают Имир демоном, а нас, ее потомков, чудовищами и выродками, дьявольскими отродьями. Еще мама говорила, что сейчас эти люди — так сложилось — главные в стране, и потому мне не следует с ними разговаривать, а лучше и вовсе не попадаться им на глаза. Я удивлялся, потому что и я, и мама, и все, кого я знал, ничем не отличались от тех людей. И мы уж точно не были чудовищами. Однажды из окна я увидел, как человек в форме, верхом на огромной черной лошади, ударил кнутом девочку, которая не успела вовремя отскочить с дороги. Это был очень плохой и жестокий поступок, и сначала я решил, что на самом деле чудовища — эти люди. Но позже, думая об этом, я представил, как это, когда у тебя нет никого вроде нашей Имир, кому ты всегда можешь довериться, попросить совета, и кто всегда тебя оберегает. Тогда мне стало очень жаль этих людей. Им, должно быть, очень страшно, оттого они такие злые и жестокие. Сидя вечером на своей кровати, я плакал и просил Имир не гневаться на них, не покидать их, но сделать так, чтобы они тоже обрели веру.

Когда я рассказал об этом пастору Алиму, он сказал, что у меня очень доброе сердце. Еще он сказал, что однажды я тоже могу стать пастором, как он, и от этих слов всего меня наполнило такое ликование, что пришлось задержать дыхание и плотно-плотно сжать губы, чтобы вести себя достойно и не разулыбаться, как маленький ребенок.

Я очень старался, помогая пастору. На зубок заучивал молитвы, в точности соблюдал правила, выполнял все поручения с таким рвением, будто от этого зависела моя жизнь. Наверное, так оно и было — я просто не представлял для себя иного пути. Я мечтал посвятить свою жизнь, все свои таланты и умения богине Имир и сделать так, чтобы как можно больше людей узнало о ней и поверило в нее так, как верил я.

А потом в один день произошло чудо.

Был поздний вечер, я как раз заканчивал уборку и собирался приступить к ежевечерним молитвам, когда увидел, как пастор Алим вошел с улицы и сразу же свернул на нашу маленькую приходскую кухню. Я удивился — ужин давно закончился, а пастор никогда не позволял себе нарушать режим питания. Быть может, он встретил какого-то нищего и решил вынести ему воды? Последовав за пастором на тот случай, если ему понадобится моя помощь, я вошел на кухню и застыл в дверях. За столом сидела маленькая девочка, а пастор Алим как раз ставил перед ней тарелку с остатками похлебки. Обычно мы не кормили неимущих — пожертвований прихожан едва хватало, чтобы содержать церковь и не умереть с голоду. Все чаще выдавались совсем тяжелые дни, когда мне приходилось идти в город и искать любую подсобную работу.

Девочка посмотрела на меня — она была темноволосая, чумазая и очень худая, в каких-то застиранных обносках — и воровато придвинула к себе миску с похлебкой.

— Не бойся, — успокоил ее пастор Алим. — Ешь. Теперь ты будешь жить с нами, и никто больше тебя не обидит.

Затем он подошел ко мне и кивком головы указал на дверь. Мы вышли в зал, где обычно собирали прихожан и проводили молебны.

— Кто это? — спросил я, не дождавшись, пока пастор Алим заговорит. Я был удивлен и сбит с толку. Пастор взял себе еще одну послушницу? Но зачем? Я отлично справлялся со всеми обязанностями, а вот прокормить лишний рот будет непросто.

— Павел, я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас очень внимательно меня выслушал. — Он подвел меня к скамье у стены, и мы сели. — Эта девочка — Имир.

На секунду у меня перехватило дыхание. Я смотрел на пастора во все глаза и слушал его рассказ о том, что богиня Имир решила вернуться в наш мир, чтобы наставлять неверующих на истинный путь и всячески помогать верующим. И эта девочка, которую пастор очень долго искал и наконец нашел, — ее новое воплощение.

Это было настолько невероятно, что в ту ночь я все крутился в своей постели и даже ущипнул себя несколько раз за руку, чтобы удостовериться, что не сплю. Великая богиня Имир вернулась в наш мир… и я буду служить ей! Мне было и радостно, и страшно. Радостно, потому что теперь все изменится, потому что о таком я не смел даже мечтать. Страшно, потому что я понимал, какая на мне теперь лежит ответственность. Отныне я должен буду стараться еще усерднее, прилагать намного больше усилий, чтобы быть достойным той чести и того доверия, которые были мне оказаны.

В воскресенье мы провели первое служение, на котором присутствовала Имир. В новом белоснежном одеянии, причесанная и тщательно умытая, сидящая на большом деревянном стуле перед прихожанами, она выглядела совсем не так, как в ту первую ночь, когда я ее увидел. Люди преклоняли перед ней колени, а она смотрела на них внимательно и слегка удивленно.

Одна воскресная служба сменялась другой, численность нашей паствы стремительно увеличивалась, а с ней увеличивался и размер пожертвований. Мы больше не голодали, в луковой похлебке стала появляться картошка, со временем мы смогли позволить себе свежий хлеб, а по праздникам — даже мясные потроха.

Пастор Алим не разрешал мне общаться с Имир. По его словам, ни я, ни она пока что не были к этому готовы. После тысячелетий, проведенных в другом мире, Имир было непросто снова вспомнить, что такое быть человеком.

— Наберись терпения, Павел, — говорил он. — Придет время, и ты познаешь истинное величие богини Имир.

Я не сомневался в его словах. Как я уже сказал раньше, я всегда знал, что богиня Имир существует. Но верить в великую и мудрую создательницу, которая находится где-то там, в недоступном нашему пониманию мире, и жить с ней под одной крышей изо дня в день — совершенно разные вещи.

Имир была… обычной. Обычной девочкой на несколько лет младше меня. Она ела то же, что и мы, гуляла в том же дворе, играла с бездомными кошками. И только во время службы, когда я встречался со взглядом ее янтарных глаз, получая благословение, внутри меня что-то замирало, напоминая, кто на самом деле находится передо мной.

В какой-то момент прихожан стало так много, что зал перестал вмещать всех желающих увидеть новое воплощение богини. Пришлось снести одну из стен и расширить его. Теперь мы могли себе это позволить. Пастор Алим взял еще двух послушников и нанял женщину, которая занималась готовкой, уборкой и стиркой. Мы завели домашний скот — корову и с десяток курей. Заказали у портного новые рясы. На городских улицах с нами уважительно здоровались, а продавцы откладывали для нас самые свежие продукты. «Для богини Имир только самое лучшее», — говорили они, стараясь незаметно сунуть в корзину лишний помидор или булку.

Я начал помогать пастору Алиму и во время самого служения, а пару раз даже проводил службы самостоятельно, когда ему нездоровилось. Однажды он сказал, что я готов нести веру людям, которые живут далеко и не знают, что Имир ждет их. И что если я согласен, то через две недели могу отправиться в соседний город с благой вестью. Это было очень волнительно и радостно, я не мог дождаться того момента, когда Имир благословит меня и я отправлюсь в дорогу. Никогда прежде я не был за пределами нашего города.

Последняя служба перед моим отъездом собрала много людей. Они оживленно гудели в ожидании начала, перешептывались, незаметно придвигаясь вперед, где стоял стул, на который после первой молитвы садилась Имир. Я в этот раз был в зале вместе с остальными людьми — так решил пастор Алим, чтобы перед отъездом я вспомнил, как чувствует себя прихожанин во время службы, и понял, как лучше говорить с людьми о вере.

Пастор Алим в новом ожерелье на черной рясе говорил особенно вдохновенно, я чувствовал, как мою грудь распирает от смешанных чувств благодати, ликования и желания действовать.

Когда основная часть службы подошла к концу и люди начали формировать очередь, чтобы получить благословение Имир, тяжелая деревянная дверь прихода открылась и с грохотом ударилась о стену. В зал ворвались полицейские с оружием и стали кричать что-то о незаконной секте. В первую секунду я испугался, но потом решил, что это какая-то ошибка. Что сейчас пастор Алим объяснит им все — про богиню Имир и про то, что наша вера истинна. Но когда я посмотрел на него, то увидел на его лице страх. Пастор боялся, причем боялся сильнее, чем люди, которые отшатывались от идущих по залу полицейских и старались незаметно протиснуться к выходу. Один из полицейских подошел к пастору и направил на него ружье.

— Я вижу, ты здесь главный. Ты и твои помощники арестованы.

И тогда пастор указал пальцем на Имир, его лицо исказила гримаса ненависти:

— Это все она! Она обманула меня, обманула нас всех! Она сказала, что она Имир, богиня, которая вернулась в наш мир, и что мы должны молиться ей! Я ни в чем не виноват!

Я смотрел на трясущиеся щеки пастора и пытался понять, зачем он говорит такую ужасную ложь. Ведь он сам сказал мне, что долго искал воплощение Имир и в конце концов нашел. Или он настолько напуган, что готов солгать, лишь бы спастись, или… До этого момента я никогда не сомневался в словах пастора Алима. Никогда не сомневался в Имир. Но в ту секунду ядовитый росток сомнения шевельнулся в моей груди. А что, если пастор Алим соврал всем, и эта девушка — самозванка?

Я перевел взгляд на Имир. Она встала со своего стула и смотрела на людей. Ее лицо было спокойным и лишь немного удивленным, таким же, как и в день первой службы.

Мне показалось, что время замерло, и мы простояли в звенящей тишине несколько часов, прежде чем Имир заговорила. Я настолько редко слышал ее голос, что вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Это правда. Он говорит правду. Это я обманула этих людей.

А затем она повернулась и посмотрела прямо мне в глаза. И в ту секунду я все понял. Как и обещал пастор Алим, пришло время, и я понял истинное величие богини Имир.

Она пожертвовала собой ради всех нас. Взяла вину на себя. Спасла нас. Она обладает великой силой, но ее бесконечная мудрость и доброта в тот момент засияли передо мной тысячей солнц. Этим поступком она подала нам всем пример истинной благодетели.

Еще я понял, что никогда не отрекусь от нее, не предам свою веру и свои идеалы. Возможно, это не то, чего хочет Имир, но это то, чего хочу я. Никогда еще я не был настолько уверен в своем решении.

Когда металлические кольца сомкнулись на запястьях Имир, я подошел к полицейскому и сказал, что если они хотят забрать ее, то пусть забирают и меня тоже. После этого к полицейским подошли другие послушники пастора Алима и несколько прихожан. Я не чувствовал страха, только уверенность идти вслед за Имир до самого конца.

Полицейские не сообщили, что с нами теперь будет. Я думал, что нас, скорее всего, отвезут в штаб и будут судить. В тряской полицейской карете горел тусклый фонарь. Имир смотрела через зарешеченное окно на улицу, и лицо ее было по-прежнему спокойным. Мне хотелось что-то сказать ей, может, поблагодарить за то, что она сделала, но я не мог решиться открыть рот.

Вместо штаба нас привезли в порт и пересадили на небольшой корабль. Возможно, чтобы отвезти в соседний, более крупный город. В трюме было тесно, темно и сыро, пахло подгнившей рыбой и мазутом. Корабль качало все сильнее, он скрипел и кряхтел, словно вот-вот развалится на части. Я еще ни разу в жизни не плавал на кораблях, и морская болезнь застала меня врасплох. Пришлось просить полицейского надзирателя вывести меня наверх, где я блевал в темно-синюю воду, перегнувшись через перила. На третий раз надзирателю надоело водить меня туда-сюда, и он просто швырнул мне какую-то старую трухлявую бочку.

Борясь с приступами тошноты и дурноты, я утратил счет времени, но когда мы причалили к берегу, уже почти стемнело. Нас вывели из трюма и колонной повели куда-то. В сумерках можно было разглядеть только пустынный берег вокруг. Влажный песок шуршал под ногами, а прохладный ветер приятно прояснял голову. Сосредоточившись на дыхании и ощущении того, как спазмы в животе становятся все реже и слабее, я пропустил тот момент, когда впереди показалась стена. Когда же я посмотрел перед собой, то сперва не поверил собственным глазам. Стена была настолько высокой, что приходилось до упора задирать голову, чтобы увидеть ее верх. А в длину она и вовсе казалась бесконечной. По крайней мере, я не мог разглядеть, чтобы она где-то заканчивалась. Стена нависала над нами и как будто давила своими исполинскими размерами, заставляла ощутить себя мизерным и незначительным. Трудно было поверить, что это невероятное строение создали люди.

По колонне катился ошарашенный шепот — не один я был поражен открывшейся картиной, — пока полицейские не приказали нам замолчать, тыкая под ребра прикладами. В стене не было видно никаких ворот, но по мере приближения я смог разглядеть подъемный механизм — что-то вроде корзины на тросах. Нас загнали в нее вместе с тремя полицейскими и начали медленно поднимать.

Сложно описать тот вид, который открывался с вершины стены. Точнее, можно описать вид, но не чувства, которые он вызвал. С одной стороны — бескрайнее море, с другой — такая же бескрайняя долина с редкими деревьями, вверху — вечернее небо, на котором уже проступают звезды, а внизу — огромная, невероятная, невообразимая стена.

Кто и зачем возвел ее здесь? Что и от чего она отделяет? Может, эта территория — какая-то особая тюрьма, куда привозят осужденных? Из задумчивости меня вывел удар по ногам, заставивший рухнуть на колени. Оглянувшись вокруг, я увидел, что полицейские поставили и всех остальных на колени у края стены, лицом к долине. Что… Что они собираются делать? Мы не будем спускаться? Впервые за все время, прошедшее с момента ареста, во мне проснулся страх. Я был уверен, что нас будут судить — незаслуженно, но все же по законам нашей страны. От этой уверенности мало что осталось, когда нам на головы надели плотные матерчатые мешки. Тогда пришло ужасное понимание: это конец. Кто-то из людей кричал и вырывался, кто-то молился, кто-то плакал. Я подумал об Имир. Мне очень захотелось увидеть ее в последний раз, хотя бы еще на секунду взглянуть в ее спокойные янтарные глаза. Но тут что-то больно укололо в шею, я почувствовал удар в спину, ощущение падения, а затем сознание покинуло меня.

Первым, что я увидел, когда очнулся, были звезды. Сотни, тысячи, миллионы звезд, причудливо разбросанных по черному небу. Они собирались в скопления, которые сияющими полосами расчерчивали небосвод, словно волны из песка на речном дне.

Неужели так выглядит рай? Я был уверен, что умер, ведь упасть с такой высоты и остаться живым невозможно. К тому же у меня ничего не болело. Я попытался встать, и это получилось без особых усилий. Тело ощущалось легким, будто наполненным воздухом. Оглянувшись назад, я увидел все ту же стену, а приглядевшись, рассмотрел наверху надзирателей-полицейских. Может быть, я все же умер, и эта стена — граница между реальным миром и миром Имир? Вокруг меня были и другие люди: некоторые из них пытались забраться обратно на стену, царапая ее руками, некоторые брели в сторону долины, кто-то просто сидел без движения. Я не надеялся увидеть среди них Имир, потому что если это ее мир, то она может быть где угодно и выглядеть как угодно. Возможно, нужно было подойти к другим и поговорить, поделиться своими догадками, но мне вдруг безумно захотелось узнать, что там впереди. Где заканчивается эта долина? Что еще есть за этой стеной?

В последний раз посмотрев на полицейских, я развернулся и пошел прочь. Что ж, теперь мой мир по эту сторону.

Я шел очень долго, долина сменилась лесом, лес — холмами, а холмы — снова долиной. Чувства голода не было, как и чувства усталости или желания поспать. Впрочем, ночей тут, кажется, тоже не бывало. Я больше не видел звезд, которые заметил, только попав сюда. Солнце, как и всегда, клонилось к закату, начинало темнеть, но затем каким-то магическим образом оно появлялось на горизонте в совершенно другом месте, и начинался рассвет. Я не знал, сколько времени бродил так, пока однажды не услышал запах. Запах был резким, навязчивым, раздражающим, его невозможно было игнорировать. Это показалось мне настолько странным и необычным, что я побежал в ту сторону, откуда его нес ветер.

Запах доносился из леса. Вбежав под кроны деревьев, я еще какое-то время шел вперед, пока не понял, что наконец нашел источник запаха. На залитой светом поляне копошились какие-то небольшие существа. Я пригляделся к ним и едва не закричал от ужаса. Это были люди! Обычные люди, только маленькие, размером чуть больше моей ладони. Когда я приблизился к ним, они вдруг засуетились и разлетелись в стороны. Повинуясь какому-то инстинкту, почти машинально, я успел поймать одного из них, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Маленький человечек в зеленом плаще извивался у меня в ладони и что-то истошно кричал. А еще пах этим отвратительным, невыносимым запахом. Я поднес его к лицу, чтобы разобрать хоть какие-то слова в его криках, а потом… Я не знаю, не знаю, не знаю, зачем я это сделал… Я ведь совсем не собирался, все этот запах, чертов запах, он одурманил меня настолько, что тело действовало помимо воли…

Я съел его. Сначала откусил голову, и человечек наконец перестал кричать. Затем отгрыз половину его туловища, чувствуя, как кости хрустят на зубах, а под конец проглотил и ноги — уже не пережевывая. Как только я покончил с ним, то тут же начал оглядываться в поисках следующего. Вонючие человечки летали вокруг меня на каких-то тросах, словно надоедливая летняя мошкара. Я ловил их одного за другим и засовывал в рот. Успокоился я только тогда, когда никого из них больше не осталось.

На поляне осталось четыре маленьких гнедых лошади. Они всхрапывали и переступали с ноги на ногу, обмахивались хвостами. Я посмотрел на них и пошел дальше в лес.

В животе ощущалась неприятная тяжесть. Мне казалось, я чувствую, как кто-то шевелится там. Возможно ли это?

Когда исчез запах, спало и наваждение. И тогда я со всей ясностью осознал, что наделал. Это же были люди! Хоть и маленькие, но настоящие, живые люди. Сколько их было? Четверо? Пятеро? Может, даже шестеро… Я не мог вспомнить. И я всех их съел. Убил. Что происходит? Что это за место?

А главное, кто я?

От множества вопросов гудела голова. Лес вокруг, наоборот, стоял тихий и безмолвный. Я шел вперед, шаг за шагом переставляя ноги, потому что это единственное, что я мог делать. Выйдя из тени деревьев, задрал голову и посмотрел на небо. Оно было ярко-голубым, безжалостно однотонным и плоским. Мне это не понравилось. Когда-то небо было другим, но я попытался и не смог вспомнить, каким именно. А когда это было? Наверное, в прошлой жизни. В той, где у меня были родители, пастор Алим и… Имир.

Имя отдалось внутри неприятной, гулкой болью утраты. Имир всегда была со мной, сколько я себя помнил. А теперь ее не было рядом, и от этого хотелось выть, крушить все, что попадется под руку, но получалось только идти дальше. Может, если идти достаточно долго, то я наконец найду ее? Имир. Мою богиню, ту, за кем я поклялся следовать. Имир. Ту, которая спасла меня и, может, спасет снова. 

Имир.

Имир.

И...

* * *

Мир состоял из запаха. Точнее, запах и был миром. Только когда он появлялся, контуры окружающей действительности обретали четкость и объем, оживали, наполнялись смыслом. Появлялись ощущения верха и низа, направления, расстояния, скорости и… цели. Источника запаха.

Иногда запах был сильнее, иногда слабее, но сопротивляться его зову никогда не получалось. Он обладал абсолютной властью, подчинял себе, вдыхал куда-то внутрь дикую силу и тащил за собой. Догнать, поймать, сожрать. Догнать, поймать, сожрать. Дьявольский цикл, который повторялся снова и снова. Догнать, поймать, сожрать.

Иногда они были вверху и двигались быстро, иногда — внизу и медленно, их могло быть много или всего один, но ничто из этого не имело значения. Важен был только запах — неприятный, удушающий запах страха, паники, отчаяния.

Запах самой жизни.

И он снова приближался. Не очень быстро, понизу, по земле, все ближе и ближе. Волнами, накатывающими одна за другой, заставляя все мутиться от предвкушения и застывать в напряженной готовности. Сложно противостоять силе, толкающей навстречу, но получилось удержаться на мгновение, притаиться, выждать целую вечность. 

Проносится мимо, так близко, что можно дотянуться. Тело швыряет вперед неумолимым импульсом, зубы громко щелкают, почти достигая цели. Догнать, поймать, сожрать. Уворачивается. Запах взрывается ощущениями, цветом, текстурой. Сквозь листья пробивается солнечный свет, под ладонями и коленями — мягкая трава и колючие камни, а впереди, между мшистых корней дерева, крошечный человек в зеленом плаще. Тот самый источник запаха, пульсирующий комок жизни. 

Но в этот раз что-то удерживает меня от мгновенной расправы. Запах все еще бурлит неутолимой жаждой, каждый вдох подстегивает желание вцепиться зубами, разодрать, поглотить, но лицо человека будто пригвождает к месту. Человек. Вот кто это. И я… Я ведь тоже человек. Мы…

— Лю-ди… — Горло сжимается. Привыкшее проглатывать, оно с трудом издает звуки. — Лю-ди… Имир.

Имир. Та, которую я искал. Та, которая спасет меня. В голове проясняется, и я узнаю ее лицо. Раскосые глаза, веснушки, темные прямые волосы, это ведь она.

— Госпожа Имир. — Следующие слова даются легче, тело слушается, вспоминает давно забытые движения. — Приветствую.

Поклониться на четвереньках не так уж просто, но у меня получается. Поиски окончены, я нашел Имир, я спасен. Осознание охватывает всего меня благодатным облегчением. Она выжила, конечно, она выжила, разве можно убить богиню, прародительницу целого народа? А значит, и в моем существовании все еще есть смысл. Значит, я еще не исполнил ее волю. Значит, я еще нужен ей.

— Что ты такое?

Что я такое?

— Откуда ты?

Откуда я? 

Почему, почему она спрашивает это у меня? Это какая-то проверка? Мысли путаются. Запах все еще душит, понукает и подталкивает, приходится закрыть глаза и изо всех сил сопротивляться ему. Я не знаю, что ответить, из горла вместо слов вырываются низкие стоны.

— Почему вы едите нас?

Почему мы… едим вас? Мы? Вас? Соображать с каждой секундой сложнее, все усилия уходят на то, чтобы не двигаться. Неужели… неужели она тоже не знает? Но как же так? Ведь она богиня, бесконечно сильная и бесконечно мудрая, она должна знать все. Так говорил пастор Алим. Так говорила во мне моя вера. Я ничего не понимаю. Ничего не понимаю!

— Почему вы едите нас?! — срывается она на крик.

Вскакивает на ноги, и меня едва не выворачивает наизнанку от запаха и отчаяния. Почему мы едим вас? Будто бы у нас есть выбор, будто бы мы знаем, почему! 

Почему мы едим вас?! 

— Вы ведь не умираете от голода, и все равно! Почему?! Вы просто бездушные куски мяса! Исчезните из этого мира!

«Замолчи!» — хочется закричать мне в ответ. Пальцы безотчетно скребут по лицу, срывают куски кожи, щеки обжигает чем-то горячим и вязким. От напряжения тело потряхивает. Или это от паники? Непонимания? Злости?

«Это ты создала нас! Это по твоей воле я сожрал сотни людей! Кто ты вообще такая? Кто я такой? Почему ты желаешь мне исчезнуть из этого мира?»

Имир в ужасе бросается в сторону, пытаясь убежать, но у меня больше нет сил сдерживаться и противостоять запаху, приказывающему догнать, поймать и сожрать ее. Сумятица в голове оглушает, и тело действует, повинуясь инстинктам.

Догнать. На четвереньках даже удобнее, получается в несколько движений пересечь небольшую поляну.

Поймать. Дотянуться и схватить человечка рукой, сжать в кулаке до хруста костей.

Сожрать. Сунуть голову в рот и сжать зубы, чтобы раздражающий девичий крик наконец затих.

Так просто. Так дьявольски просто. Что это, если не божественный замысел?

Но в тот момент, когда череп Имир хрустит на зубах, а ее кровь стекает по подбородку, я снова до отвращения четко понимаю, что натворил.

Только на этот раз я убил не просто человека. Я убил богиню Имир. Бесконечно сильную, мудрую, добрую и справедливую.

Да что же я, черт возьми, такое?!

И что мне теперь делать…

* * *

Запах снова приближается. Быстро, понизу, по земле, все ближе и ближе. Догнать, поймать, сожрать. Уворачивается. Скачет на лошади. Деревья мешаются на пути. Красная вспышка отвлекает. Теперь их больше. Крутятся под ногами, кричат и смердят. Люди…

Что-то знакомое в этом слове заставляет остановиться. Запах колышется вокруг тугим маревом, но сквозь него проступают контуры долины, леса и облаков на ярко-голубом небе. Следом возвращается память, а с ней — ужас. Животный и отчаянный.

Я убил богиню Имир.

Я, тот, кто поклялся ей в вечной верности. Хруст ее костей вспоминается так отчетливо, будто я делаю это вновь. 

Этого не может быть, она не могла умереть. Как не умерла и в тот раз, когда нас сбросили с высокой стены. Она обладает огромной силой и великой мудростью, она бессмертна. А я просто глупое испуганное существо… дьявольское отродье! Вот кто я! Нужно найти ее снова. Она спасет меня.

Я возвращаюсь к тому месту, где видел ее в последний раз. Словно какое-то шестое чувство ведет меня обратно на поляну с высоким деревом. Но Имир там нет. 

Этого не может быть, она не могла умереть. Я не мог убить ее! Ужас сворачивается внутри тугой спиралью. Или это чертов запах? Дьявольское отродье, что же ты натворил? 

Дерево трещит и разлетается щепками от ударов, ярость шипит и клокочет внутри. Чудовище! Удар. Выродок! Удар. Дьявольское отродье! Удар. 

Люди позади никак не затыкаются. 

Да отстаньте же вы от меня, неужели вы не понимаете! Мне нужны не вы, мне нужна Имир! Она где-то здесь, и я обязательно найду ее.

Но они настырные, как всегда, лезут и лезут! Приходится схватить одного из них прямо в воздухе, но съесть не удается — брызги крови разлетаются в разные стороны, и человек падает на землю вместе с моей рукой. Что-то проносится мимо с колоссальной скоростью, будто черно-зеленая вспышка, и я вдруг чувствую острую боль в шее.

Что это?

Кт...

На ярко-голубом небе снова видны звезды.

Надеюсь, теперь я по-настоящему умер. Госпожа Имир, позвольте мне умереть.


End file.
